1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually-operated labeler for intermittently feeding a label tape consisting of a carrier strip and a number of labels which are consecutively stuck to said carrier strip and for separating a label from the carrier strip and forwarding it along with movement of the carrier strip by turning back the carrier strip at a carrier strip turnback part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of labeler as described in the Specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,301,729 and 4,406,727 is adapted so that a roll-shaped label tape is held on the tape holder provided on the casing, said label tape extending from its free end into the feed passage, turned back at the carrier strip turnback part in the feed passage and engaged with the feed drum after having been turned back, and said feed drum is intermittently rotated by operating the manual lever to feed the label tape when this labeler is used. Generally, the labeler incorporates the printer unit for printing on a label before separating it from the carrier strip.
Conventional types of labelers are disadvantageous in that it is necessary to extend the carrier strip in the feed passage by pulling the label tape and to engage the carrier strip with the feed drum. Therefore it is troublesome to pass the label tape inside the casing and extend it into the feed passage and the label tape may not be smoothly moved in some cases.
An object of the present invention is to provide a labeler which permits easy setting of a long flexible label tape in the casing and automatic turning back of said label tape at the carrier tape turnback part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the label tape extending inside the casing will not be shifted by a force applied to the carrier strip in the carrier strip feeding direction when a label is to be applied onto an article.